The invention relates to a hand grip bracket for the attachment of a hand grip in a motor vehicle and to an assembly of the bracket according to the invention with a head side gas bag module.
Such hand grip brackets are normally provided in the transition area between the door and the roof of a motor vehicle and are firmly screwed to the vehicle body, in order to provide an occupant with a firm means of holding on to a hand grip attached to the bracket. If the vehicle is equipped with a side impact protection device in the form of a head side gas bag for the head area of the occupant, which device covers the side window of a vehicle, a side gas bag module provided for this purpose is likewise accommodated in the transition area between door and roof along the roof frame of the vehicle. Normally, a detent plate bracket serves to hold the side gas bag module. This means that so far two different components have been provided for the two purposes mentioned, which involves the disadvantages of a high installation expenditure, the cost of additional components and the need for additional screw points in the vehicle body.
The object of the inventionxe2x80x94in a motor vehicle provided with a side gas bagxe2x80x94is therefore to reduce the number of components for a hand grip bracket and for a detent plate bracket, as well as the labor and cost of both manufacture and installation.
The solution of this object is achieved in accordance with the invention in that, in a hand grip bracket as mentioned above, a holder is provided for accommodating a side gas bag module. This means that the hitherto separate detent plate bracket is now integrated into the hand grip bracket. In this way, the above-mentioned disadvantages are avoided, at the same time achieving a reduction in weight as compared with the use of two separate assembly units. Furthermore, the elimination of one assembly unit implies advantages as to manufacturing costs and logistics, i.e. the coordination of the parts supplied for the manufacture of the motor vehicle is simplified.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the holder for accommodating a side gas bag module is formed in one piece with the hand grip bracket, resulting in a further simplification of the manufacturing and installation processes, and a further reduction of the associated costs.
In addition, the invention relates to an assembly of a hand grip bracket according to the invention and a side gas bag module attached thereto in a form-fitting manner. The side gas bag module has an elongate accommodation housing with a head gas bag contained therein. The accommodation housing is adapted for being attached to the roof frame of a vehicle via the hand grip bracket.
According to a preferred embodiment, at least one holding means projects from the housing, which holding means penetrates into a corresponding mounting hole in the holder and fixes the housing at the holder.
To facilitate the introduction of the side gas bag module into the hand grip bracket when installing the same in the vehicle, a guideway is provided in the holder, which guideway accommodates the holding means and guides the same into the mounting hole when the housing and the hand grip bracket are pushed together. This facilitates the alignment of the parts to create the positive connection. Moreover, a projection may, however, also be provided at the housing, which projection has nothing got to do with the holding means, but merely protrudes into a guideway and serves for the alignment of housing and hand grip bracket.
The mounting hole provided in the holder preferably is an oblong hole which has its maximum dimension in the direction of the longitudinal extent of the housing. Providing an oblong hole has the advantage that housing and hand grip bracket are still longitudinally movable within certain limits and tolerances can be compensated.
For a simple fixation, a latching nose may for instance be provided as holding means, which latching nose projects from the outside of the housing and protrudes into the mounting hole.
Furthermore, a hollow rivet may for instance also be used as holding means, which connects opposing wall portions of the housing with each other. The hollow rivet itself may, for instance, project laterally and protrude into the mounting hole in the housing. It is, however, also possible that it does not project from the outside of the housing and only serves as nut for a screw which protrudes from the outside through the mounting hole of the holder and is screwed into the hollow rivet.
Further advantageous aspects of the invention can be taken from the sub-claims.